


Tutoring

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred offers to help Hermione study during her third year.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Tutoring

“Want some help?” Fred asked.

Hermione’s hair was standing on end and her eyes were bulging out over dark circles. She had at least a dozen books splayed across the table, not to mention numerous quills and parchments.

Fred was certain she was overextending her third year by a margin.

“No,” she huffed.

“It’s ok to ask for help once in a while Hermione. I may goof around a lot, but I’m not incompetent. Let me help you.”

He placed his hand over hers and her motions stilled.

She looked up at him with deep, wide eyes.

“Ok,” she whispered.


End file.
